The Other Conway
by KissMeKate1995
Summary: Theres a surprise in store for Charlie, but will he clock it in time? Yes, the first chapter is taken from my other story. it inspired me : rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Charlottes POV**

Flight attendants, I don't know why, but some of them just piss me off. Especially this one, she caught my looking and struts to beside me, only to lean over. "Mr Pearson." She says flicking her platinum hair, "Can I get you anything?" Dad shakes his head. She then stands up and asks me the same thing. "Miss Pearson. Can I get you anything?" With considerably less enthusiasm than with dad.

I smile sweetly, "A new diet coke please, this one's got some blonde in it. I don't want to catch anything." She glares at me, then takes the cup and walks away.

At this point, me and dad brake into simultaneous laughter; I guess that's just what kept us so close all this time, our humour. Sometimes I could just look at him and we would break into hysterical laughter at the same thing, no-one else would understand it. Even mum, she would have no idea what were laughing about. She used to get so mad about our private jokes, she felt left out. I should have made a bigger effort with her. Now I won't even see her for ages.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, I don't even notice it really until it drips onto my hand. I quickly rub at my face to erase its tracks, I don't want dad to see it. He felt guilty enough about taking me away from her to come back to America.

Too late, he spotted me; he'd been watching me recently, like I'm going to fall apart at any minute. Ever since It happened, you know?

"_We will soon begin our decent into St Cloud, Minnesota. Please fasten your seatbelts"._ The captain said, interrupting my train of thought. 14 hours of flight my legs hurt, so I get up and walk to the door of the bathroom. The attendant taps me on the shoulder.

"Could you get me his autograph?" She asked politely.

"Er. I'm kinda busy right now." I replied and stepped inside the little room.

By the time I sat down with dad again, we were almost down in America.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys. can we get some reviews please????? hehe**

**Hope you like it **

**xxx**

* * *

Charlie's POV

10:00 my alarm clock bleeped at me, it didn't matter, I've been awake for a while. Since the phone rang, mum picked it up, there were hushed voices then the phone was down again. She didn't know I was awake, because she just sat there on the steps and cried. I snuck out of my room and saw her, head in hands, sobbing quietly. What ever it is, it must be pretty bad, she hardly ever cries.

After a while, it stopped.

"Charlie! Breakfast!" Mum called, pulling me from my thought.

I threw the covers off and wandered downstairs. She was happy as usual, pulling butter and jam from the fridge for my breakfast. I smiled and went to hug her; we've always been pretty close.

**After breakfast**

I took my rollerblades from the hook by the front door and threw them over my shoulder. "Bye mum." I called and went to open the door.

"Charlie!" mum called. "Come back here for a sec."

I closed the door and went to sit at the table. "I've done all my homework for the holidays mum." I assured her. "I've got my books and all."

"I've got to tell you something…" She started, sitting across the table from me. "This morning I got a call from your dad." I stood up.

"How did he get our number?" I asked furious, we ran from him all those years ago for a reason (well she took me and ran). He was horrible, he used to beat her when he got angry.

"He keeps in touch. Anyway, that's not what I want to tell you, he's just moved here….." She called after me, but I took my skates and stormed from the flat

I ran, down the street to a bench and strapped my skates on.

How could she be in touch with him, he's evil.

"Slow down Charlie!" Someone called after me. I turned around angrily, expecting to see mum. But it was Fulton, out of breath skating after me. I slowed to a stop.

"Sorry. Got to a speed you know."

"Its okay, hey I swear we were supposed to meet at yours?" He laughed, "Not at 20 miles an hour down the road."

"Sorry dude. Lets go, don't want to be late for the first day of camp do we?" I covered up and started to skate towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlottes POV

"Dad, I'm going to grab my bag." I called to dad, who was going to buy coffee. I walked over to the baggage reclaim and waited for my last bag to arrive. Before long I spotted the grey RBK sign of my hockey bag, I walked around the station and leant over to grab it. But a hand beat me there.

"Here you go." He said, I looked up, a young guy with blonde hair, and American accent (That's going to take some getting used to) and a big smile. I stared at him.

"Not another one." I thought out loud. He looked hurt.

"Sorry, I thought you might need some help." He said, handing the bag over.

I took it. "If I'm strong enough to play this sport, I think I can handle carrying the bag," I snapped and walked away.

"Hey! Why the face?" Dad laughed and started pushing the cart as I jogged to keep up with him. I threw the bag onto the cart.

"They all keep helping me." I said with a huffed expression.

He laughed at me. "Charlie, they're American. It's what they do!"

"Your American, you don't act all smarmy around girls." I accused as we went through the door.

"That's because you mum would have murdered me if I did." His voice turned sad. It always did when we talked about mum, she died 3 years ago, I was only 12. "And you're just like her. TAXI!" He shouted.

When we arrived at the hotel I was annoyed with him again. Tomorrow, he would be leaving me in some boarding school and jetting off the Pittsburgh to coach. I knew this before, I'm still upset though. "What's the name of this school anyway?" I demanded as he put the key in the door.

"Eden Hall Academy." He grinned.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" I screamed and hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" He grinned again, pushing the door to our room open.

"Wow. Swanky, you know what!" I smiled, "It's the best school for hockey in the US." I was soo happy, but then I remembered that he would be thousands of miles from me.

He dragged a couple of the bags in through the door as I went to get a glass of water.

"And….. I did something else…" he continued.

"What?" I said excitedly.

"I may have got you a tryout with their varsity hockey team?" He said quietly, then looked up through his eyelashes at me, I almost passed out.

"Are you serious???" I demanded and shook his shoulders; honestly I was so happy that I didn't even notice that my jaw ached from smiling so much until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Julies POV**

As we pulled up to the dorm building, I smiled. The quad was empty, it was weird. I stepped out of the car and mom handed me my suitcase. "Ready honey?" she asked me, taking my hockey bag from the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, I hope so." I replied. "Let's go."

A smiling, waving face stared at me from a higher window; I caught sight of it and waved back. She looked down momentarily, then back at me. In my back pocket and cell buzzed, I put my suitcase on the pavement and looked at it.

From: Connie

_Wait there, I'm going to tell the others that you're here :D_

_Xoxox__ C_

I smiled and turned to mom, "Con is coming to get me." She smiled.

"You two have always been close; I guess its good with hockey being such a rough sport. You've got another girl looking after you." She didn't like me playing hockey at the beginning, especially when I went up for goalie try outs. But when she met my peewee team back in Maine, she realised how protective they are over me. If someone started on me, they would lamp in, even back then. And the ducks are even better than that. And now I have someone to girl-chat with.

I went back to the car to grab my almost-forgotten stick and when I got back Connie was in a hug with mom. When Connie's mom died a couple of years ago, we kinda adopted her into the family. Because she lives in Minnesota, we don't get to see each other very often, but we text and email and are still close. Her dad works a lot, so she's like a second daughter to mom. She opened her eyes from mom's shoulder, and they widened when they saw me. She smiled at mom, "Thank you." She whispered into her ear. I screamed and ran towards her; she ran the rest of the way, after a couple of minutes in a close embrace a caught sight of a couple of the boys standing behind us. The laughed and walked over, waved to mom the stood in front of us. "Aww." Goldberg said.

We broke from the hug and I beckoned the boys with my finger, grinning. They hugged me one by one and grinned. Goldberg was the last. "There's my goalie." I laughed and gave him an extra squeeze.

As they headed over to my suitcase and bag I was in a high speed catch up session with Connie. Seriously, when we haven't seen each other for 4 weeks, we can talk fast, like light speed fast.

"Honey?" mom called me, "I have to go, something has come up at the studio." Mom designs dresses for a shop called Selfridges in England.

"Its okay, we can have lunch when you come back at the end of summer." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you, have a good time at camp." She got back into the car and gave instructions to the driver before calling out the window.

"And don't push your knee too much." I smiled at the mumsie-ness and waved.

"No promises!" I grinned and blew a kiss to the moving car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

_I cant remember the name of the varsity coach, so iv renamed him Coach Thomson and now there's an assistant coach called Bailey._

**Coach Thomson's POV**

I looked at the short pile of paperwork on my desk next to the buzzing screen of my new computer as Jennifer leaned over and placed a mug of hot coffee in my grateful hands. I smiled up at her, she's my rock, "So this new girl? Is she good?"

"It seems like it," I replied. I picked up on of the pieces of paper, an email from her father, he had written months ago about her, in May I think.

I eyed the screen cautiously at another email concerning Charlotte Pearson, from one of her coaches in England. She played for the south and was apparently very good, with astounding statistics (better than most on the cocky varsity squad) and an eagerness to learn. I pulled up Google, and typed her name into the search engine.

Not much to report, a face book page of a guy in Kentucky, a few pictures of unrelated men and women. And hen, just when I was about to close the screen, some pictures from a hockey match came up, number 22 was on the jersey. The same number her father requested. With an average of 10 goals a game, I sat back chuffed.

"She's gonna be great!" I finally replied finally to Jen.

"But what about the guys? I'm sure they'll have something to say about it." I nodded and thought of the team, who would shortly be arriving at the school, ready for the extra week of training.

The school board suggested it, the Varsity and JV squad would arrive at school two weeks early for some pre-season training.

"Yeah." I said regretfully. They will not like this at all.

_The next day….._

I stared at the slim figure on the ice, perfectly carrying out every instruction. One-on-ones with Scooter, our reluctant captain and shooting from the blue line, her wrist shot was next to none and with a slapshot that led to a goal about 4/5 times. It was about equal with scooter, maybe even better. He was reluctant to fly out early, he doesn't get to see his sister till Christmas and he was looking forward to a couple more days with her. He wasn't on form today, but Charlotte…? Charlotte most certainly was, her father looked proudly at the ice while his daughter slaughtered the captain of one of best high school teams in the country.

"Laps." I screamed at the ice, she stopped the drill they were running and turned to skate.

After 5 full laps, Scooter was starting to slow already (God doesn't he train in the off season?) and eventually stopped at 10. Charlotte kept going till the 20th when she started to slow.

"Alright stop!" I shouted as Scooter bent over from running up the stands to her father and I. "What?" I asked him.

"Can we stop, this is kinda embarrassing. She's perfect." I nodded, she was sitting on the boards sipping from her bottle, the 22 on her back perfectly still. Scooter headed back down the ice and her father came bounding nervously up the steps of the stands. He took off his cap.

"Is there a problem Coach Thomson?" He said in a strong American accent, playing with a loose string on his cap.

"To be honest, she perfect, but I'm not sure how the boys will take to her." I replied, looking at the pad in my hands.

"So she's on the team?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Are you kidding me?" His face dropped. "She is the bleeding team!" I announced proudly.

His face lit up. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to her." And he ran down the stands to greet his daughter. Im guessing he told her because she leapt into his arms like only the closest of father and daughters do. She came to me afterwards, still in kit apart from her skates.

"Thank you." She announced in a a shocking English accent that didn't seem quite right. "You wont regret this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricks POV**

I looked around the circle, the entire hockey team were here. I shifted on the ice to stop my kit from sticking. "What are we going to do?" Cole asked enraged.

I smiled, I was actually not that bothered by the newest member of our team, so it was funny watching the others get so worked up. "About what Cole?" I asked just to see him explode.

"Don't play dumb Riley! You know what the issue is!" Cole shouted standing up.

"Quiet down!" I shushed, he lowered his voice and continued.

"The newest member of our team, gentlemen.... is a girl." Cole finally announced, there was a mixture of sexist smirks and jokes at a low level volume.

**Scooters POV**

"That's ridiculous... girls cant play hockey. Shouldn't she be skating around in little dresses somewhere?" Another member of the team asked. Matt stone, senior, hes the one who pushed my girlfriend last year. I looked around while the insults continued and spotted a dark figure was sitting up in the stands with a hoodie pulled over her head.

After a while Scooter stood up, "Alright enough. As the captain of this team, I want you all to stop. She is an amazing hockey player, she could whip half your asses in a shoot out and has better statistics than the other half combined." I took a quick look up to the stands, she was watching me intently, hood still up.

"So, as the person with the power to give you enough laps to make you throw up, then do them again......Give her a chance!" The team were silent, "This meeting is over, hit the showers!" I said the last part a little quieter than the first, but when the team dispersed I realized she was gone. I hurried to shower and change before bursting out of the rink. I searched for the navy hoodie with such abandon.

I found it abandoned on the bench to the left of the main quad, next to a girl with long brown hair. She was huddled in a ball, nervously spinning a blackberry phone in her hand. I silently took a seat on the bench next to her and waited for her to speak, after a couple of minutes she spoke. "Arg....." She groaned. "They don't even know me and they just decide.......arg" He accent shocked me again, as it did at the tryouts, clear and wholesome..... odd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlotte's POV**

I thanked my new team captain and left him siting on the bench, it was too awkward - him being the representative of the team that hated me and all – and headed over to the dormitories, a large brick building behind the school. I soon learned (from the few students walking around who welcomed me politely and gave me directions to the right floor) that the floor I would be staying on was for the sport-students. What with Eden Hall being a sports academy, there are a lot of rooms for us "team-members". After a while of walking aimlessly through corridors on the fifth floor, I saw a door covered with pictures of 2 smiling girls in hockey gear, and some of an entire team on the ice. Smiling and laughing, wearing team USA jerseys... woah they must be from the JV squad... a sign in the centre of the door told me the room was "Connie and Julie's". I guess that's "the girls" that reception told me would give me my room keys. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within 10 seconds the door was pulled open by a pair of giggling brunette girls, one gasped, the other stayed silent.

"Erm...hi?" The darker one said with a confused expression, but then a penny seemed to drop... "oh, you must be Charlotte?" I nodded and blushed.

"Its Charlie." I corrected her politely, "And you must be Connie and Julie?"

"Yeah. Hey, come in. Il just get your keys." Connie said, welcoming me with her hand.

"Yeah, so your new here?" Julie asked me while Connie rummaged around in her bag. I chatted to the girls for about 10 minutes while Julie quizzed me about London, she practically had a fit when she found out where I was from, her uncle used to live down the road from my Mums old house. Then, I took my keys and went to the room 2 doors down, because the girls were supposed to be at a training session. I put my key in the door and turned it holding my breath. And stepped into what would be my room for the next 3 years... it was alien, the walls were bare,in a light blue paint that was crusting by the windows. There were 2 beds, a bookshelf and a desk. Then behind the door was a large wardrobe and a couple more shelves. "Woah, anticlimax much?" I said quietly. The only thing even relatively familiar was the 3 red duffel-bags that dad and I bought a couple of weeks ago, when we were getting ready to move. I packed all my clothes, hockey kit and belongings that I could take with me, into these 3 bags. They were pretty big though. I could only carry one at a time.

I put down my satchel and sat onto the bed. I'm never going to fit in here, not really... dads half way across the country, Mum's... well. Mums not here either. I lay back on the bed, but landed on something papery and crumpled. Confused, I searched under my back with one hand, coming across an envelope. I sat up and recognizing dads writing on the front, I opened it carefully.

_Charlie, _

_I hope your settling in well. Knowing you, you've probably made tonnes of friends already. So hey, try not to show up the entire team before you know them. (I know it will be hard)_

_So, I bought you a new sim card, so your phone will work out here, its in the wardrobe with your new hockey stick. Try not to break this one, and warm up before your slap shots (be careful of your shoulder). There is also a debit card which I will put your allowance on every month._

_Call me when you are settled. _

_I love you. _

_Dad_

I smiled, and clutched the letter to my chest before running to the wardrobe. I screamed when I saw the latest RBK stick leaning against the back of the cupboard, it had a red bow at the top and a note that read "have fun". I smiled and took it out. It had already been altered at the top to reach eye level, I grinned again, dad knew I liked my sticks longer than most players...gave me more to play with I guess. I tested the snap of it, and pleasantly surprised I put it back in the wardrobe and began to unpack my clothes. Coming to my laptop, packed carefully in a bundle of bedding and skirts. I found the charger and set it up on the desk. Before long, I had finished unpacking my bags and putting the new sim card in my phone I walked out of the dorms to call dad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Riley's POV**

I grinned when I saw her walk through the door, even though I was good friends with 2 female hockey players who weren't like that, I had expected someone a little more butch. She was about 5' 6'' with long brunette hair that curled a little and rippled down her back when the closing door blew a breeze at it. She carried the new Bauer stick in her left hand, oh this was her alright.

The room that was previously full of half naked man-boys re-taping their sticks and talking about what had happened in the summer, went silent. Joe and Matt stood up and turned to Scooter, with one accusing finger pointed in her direction.

"Is this her?" Matt asked quietly but we all heard the anger in his voice. Scooter nodded to him, and then in her direction with a apologetic smile on his face.

Our captain then stood, "guys?" The boys assembled in a group around him. The she simply stood in the doorway, having not moved since her arrival, looking strangely uncomfortable and obviously feeling unwelcome. "This is Charlotte, you were told about her yesterday. She just moved here and Coach Thompson and I trialled her yesterday. She is part of our team, I expect you to make her feel...welcome." He nodded and stood down from the bench and continued wrapping tape around his stick. The sound slowly creeped back into the room and was soon at full volume, she took a deep breath and begun to look for her locker. I pointed to the one beside me, the one that read Pearson the top, she nodded a quick thanks and proceeded to her locker quickly while a thousand eyes watched her every move. They pretended not to care, or that they were ignoring her, but it was obvious that the 20 boys were curious. Scooter was the only one not watching, he continued to intently wrap the canvas tape around his stick.

She unpacked a pair of Grey sweats with the England flag embroidered on the chest, "U16 England Team" and went to the toilet to change.

I pulled on the rest of my kit and took the jersey from my shelf. It smelt fresh when I pulled it over my head, the same flowery-lemony smell that the locker room smelt of when it was clean, smelt like home.

**Charlotte's POV**

I walked back into an empty changing room and hurried to pull my remaining pads on and lace up my skates. They were the only familiar thing about this weird place, they squeaked a little when I squatted but all together were still in pretty good shape. I hadn't used them for the entire off season but they were still quite comfortable, surprising really. I pondered this while I walked down the corridor and into the huge hall.

I closed my eyes and sniffed, like I did every time I entered my old rink back in England. It used to be my favorite smell in the world, maybe I was imagining it, but it always smelt the same. Always. To my surprise, it smelled the same. Shame really, "I was expecting something more dramatic." I said to myself and joined the others on the ice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scooters POV**

"She's not that good." Matt said, looking thoughtfully over his shoulder at the small group gathered in the dorm room him and his twin shared.

"That's not the problem, we can make players better. Don't you remember how bad Riley was when he joined?" Cole replied, taking a chip from the bowl in between us, not even looking from the screen. "The fact that she is a 'She' is the problem."

"Gawd, are you really that sexist?" I said, pausing the game and looking at him.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Riley cried from the bed behind me, I shot him a look of pure disgust before turning my death-gaze back to Cole "Sorry."

"She is a brilliant skater. You know that Matt! You saw her!" I shouted furiously. "She shoots better than all of you and I think it's disgusting that you all judge her on her gender. Not her level of natural skill!" I stood up. "She heard you all the other day, when we had the team meeting after first practice, when you were all being sexist. And it really hurt her!"

"Calm down Scott. I was just."

"You were just what? We are a team, including Charlotte, and you will act like we are!"

"Scott. You might be the captain for now, but as soon as I'm off academic probation I am! Okay guys. Pros?" Cole asked the rest of us as I sat down on the bed, can't believe I lost my calm.

"Good skater."

"Accurate shooting" Rick offered.

"Dude, she's hot." Sam (One of the Stone twins) said very matter-of-factly. The others agreed.

"And her dad's a coach, he might come and coach us." I added smiling.

"Okay….And cons?" Cole started.

There was a long pause as the others tried to think of some. "We don't know her, and she's a year younger." Matt said.

"She's not very big, she'd be like a target to the other teams." I said, "That's the only real reason I can think of Guys. And that's easy to get around, make sure she can defend herself and look out for her when she's on a shift with you. Okay?" I looked around, they looked stumped to find any other reason.

"I am going to get her now, and we are going to get ice cream, so that she feels like a part of the team and so that you all get to know her. Not optional and I'm sure your other captain will support me on this. She is just a new team member and we will treat her like any other new player!" And with that I walked out of the dorm room and up to the girls dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie's POV**

"I guess you're wondering why you are all here a week early for school." Coach Orion said pacing in front of our small group.

I looked around me and saw everything that kept me sane. From Goldberg, his quick glove and his ability to turn anything into a sexual innuendo, to Connie, the baby of the team, youngest by a couple of months and our style adviser for all events and wardrobe related issues. Julie, the best goalie I have ever seen and one of my best friends. Then of course there's Banksy, our very own cake-eater and preppy-private-school to normal translator. Not forgetting the Bash Brothers – Brothers all but in blood – our resident bulldozers. O'Riley had been talking the entire time I was summing up our family, I guess he noticed my mind's dislocation and was addressing me, I wasn't aware of it till Averman shoved me. I snapped back into place and looked at O'Riley.

"Thank you Conway for re-joining us. I hope she, whoever she is, knows that she is jeopardizing your hockey career." There were sniggers from the team as I shamefacedly apologized to our coach, he continued tell us about the week coming. "You are on Eden Hall Academy Hockey Boot Camp." He clasped his hands together and shook his head. "This may be one of the toughest weeks of your life. And the reason for all this, my little Ducklings, is because the school board has been checking up on you since the season finished. You are out of shape and kinda lazy... So this week. That will end. The school thought that you and the varsity squad might benefit from a week of pre-season training this year. And so, here we all are. Also there will be an hour's jog every morning which is compulsory." A collective groan arose from the group, Goldberg slumped on the ice, he hates running. "Along some other off ice training with the Varsity team at the running track every day at 5."

"With Varsity?" Julie stood up, "But they hate us, we hate them. It's just asking for a fight!" we were all stunned to silence, Jules is usually so composed...But her ex-boyfriend was the Varsity goalie. So I guess it's understandable.

"Exactly!" I stood up. "It won't work Coach!" The others all shouted "Yeah".

"Charlie, you are the captain, but I am your coach. You will give me the same respect as you would give any of your other teachers! Sit down." He shouted at me. I sat silently. "No, it's not ideal. But it should give us a head start over the other teams. And I know you all hate Varsity. So if I hear anything about fights or trouble. The person initiating it will sit on the bench for the first two games of the season."

Goldberg's jaw dropped and a collective groan radiated from the crowd as our coach continured to describe the 5 kilometer jogs every morning, the yoga classes, the 5 hours a day on ice – 2.5 hours in the morning and every evening. Also 2 hours a day in the school gym and a nutritional advisor, "There are also a couple of other coaches that are coming to help me out, some you will recognize..." I nudged Julie beside me, I guess we knew what was coming next, we had seen Coach Bombay walking around the campus earlier. "One…you will not. But you will soon."

"This is so bogus!" Goldberg said when we were skating laps a bit later. "I can't run!" I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it sucks. But it should give us an edge…. I guess." I agreed.

The rest of practice ran as we expected it to: The boys were out of shape, the girls weren't. Averman made rubbish jokes. Everyone was still high on seeing each other after the holidays except for the girls who spent the first few weeks on a hockey camp in Canada together. We returned to the changing rooms to see a copy of the training schedule tacked to the board on which our team list was posted last year. Julie ran to it excitedly, I followed a few seconds later. "Okay, we have to be at the running track in 45 minutes." I called out to the team. "So everyone shower and go back to your dorms to get running kit!" Most of us went straight to the showers because otherwise the girls use all the hot water in the booths that they had built. Because there hadn't been girls on the team before, the showers were communal. And last year they had to wait until we had all left the changing rooms to shower or trek all the way back to their dorms. This was usually okay but when we have 6am practices they were late for school, so over the summer the school re-built our showers so that we had booths instead.

The showers turned on in unison followed by 10 guys and two girls squealing. "Who used all the hot water?" Goldberg yelled.

"Get over it guys. You'll just have to take a cold shower!' I called to them. "Or we'll be late!" A few of the boys returned wrapped in towels.

"We're in Minnesota Conway! Cold showers don't get much colder than this!" Replied Russ who came from sunny LA, the girls however showered quickly and without too much complaint, the rest of us followed suit and showered in the cold. If the girls could do it, I guess we could too.

Looking at the clock while I packed my equipment away, ready to be hung up to dry in the laundry-room at home, it was 4:15. _Just enough time to run back to the dorm to grab a fresh tracksuit and make my way to the running track_ I thought to myself. Dean and Fulton accompanied me out of the ice rink and we walked chatting between ourselves about events over the summer. I opened the door to my room and found a parcel on the bed. There was one on Adam's bed too. "Guys!" I called out to Portman and Fulton who had the room across the corridor from mine. "Have you got a package?"

"Presents!" Fulton shouted excitedly. I laughed. He ran into the corridor shaking a brown box the same size as mine, obviously trying to find out wheat was inside. It made little noise. At that moment he looked like a little boy on Christmas day.

At that moment Portman walked down the corridor having just gone to the toilet and said. "Seriously? How old are you? I'm going to have to start calling you the bash-let." Fulton looked up from where he was sitting on the floor trying to rip his way into the heavily taped package.

"There's one for you too." He said innocently with a smile.

"Yay, Presents!" Portman shouted, truly excited, and sprinted into his bedroom. I meanwhile ripped open the package on my bed to find a tracksuit. It was green, purple and white (matching our duck's uniforms) and had our name, number and team embroidered on one chest. I pulled it on with a plain grey t-shirt and we set off for the running track. The girls and most of the ducks were already running, well jogging, around the huge running track that ran around the soccer field. Julie waved us down, holding a bottle in the other hand. I noticed she was dressed in the same tracksuit that I wore, as were all the team. Varsity, I noticed – who were running in a pack about half a lap in front of the Ducks – wore matching tracksuits too, but theirs were red, white and black (their team colours) and theirs had hoods.

"Hey Jules." I called despite having seen her half an hour before. She nodded and told us to get our butts moving. I laughed, pulled off my jumper and started jogging with Portman. We soon caught up with the rest of the team just as Varsity jogged past in perfect synchronicity. Most of us Ducks craned our heads to take a peek at the new guy, rumors had run rabid in practice earlier that day, national team rumors. But one of the runners had his hood up so we couldn't see his face.

**Charlottes POV**

The group tightened around me when we past the purple, green and white clad runners. Presumably the JV team, the ducks, the entrance hall was full of pictures of their victories at the Goodwill Games years before. We lapped them a few times, it was easy as most of them seemed out of shape. Except for two girls I recognized to be Julie and Connie (the girls in the room next to mine.) The twins told me about them when we went for ice cream at this small diner about a mile from the school. Julie is a nationally ranked goalie from Maine, she dated Scott last year but apparently they split up over the summer. Connie is a forward, a pretty good one. They're best friends. Oh and JV hate Varsity with a passion, and an imagination for pranks.

"Okay. Take a break!" The running coach yelled to us. I finished my lap at top speed and returned gasping to the stands with a bottle of water, carefully facing away from where the JV sat in a large group. I pulled the tracksuit bottoms off because I had shorts underneath, and started to drink from my bottle when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Charlotte?"

I froze, pulled my hood tighter and turned away from the voice, coughing to create a deeper voice. "I think you must be mistaken. My name is Charlie!"

"Don't worry. Coach Thompson told me about your situation." He replied moving into my eyesight, it was the coach who had made us run. His tracksuit was sewn with 'Coach Milsbury'. I smiled nervously and he continued. "You had some pace out there, I will be running the off-ice training for both hockey teams." I nodded.

"So what's coming up? Cross-country? Roller marathons? Yoga?" I wondered, taking another sip from my bottle thinking of the training tchniques dad used.

"Cross-country yes, I didn't think of the roller marathon and no yoga. But that could be good for the goalies, Scott isn't very flexible." He replied laughing, "Thanks." He said and wandered away thoughtfully.

Scott sat beside me and pulled his hoodie back on. "Woah its cold" But I interrupted him.

"Sorry!" feeling super guilty.

"For what?" He laughed.

"The off-ice coach dude is going to make you do yoga." I rushed out. "He thinks you're not flexible." He laughed again, told me not to worry and started chatting about the other players.

**Julies POV**

"So has anyone actually seen the new guy yet?" Portman asked the group, all the Ducks were spread out on the grass of the soccer field, he was untieing the laces of his ancient sneakers.

"Not his face." Connie said thoughtfully, "But he looks pretty thin. Look at those twig legs!" before looking down at her own with a frown. I quickly told her that her legs were lovely, Connie gets really depressed about her image although she is in great shape. She was right though, the new boy's legs were pretty skinny.

"There can't be any power in them!" I said, like skin and bones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Julies POV**

I pulled the timetable out of my pocket, "Come on ladies, got Lunch then more hockey after. We had better go if were going to get any food." I shouted standing up and dusting any of the newly cut grass off my tracksuit before admiring it.

"Hey, who are you calling a lady?" Portman stood up and put his hands on his hips. We all looked at Banks who was lain on his back with headphones on and his sleeves rolled up. He was obviously trying to tan, but was singing along quietly with some song on his walkman. We all burst into simultaneous laughter, other than me and Banks. I rolled my head back to Portman and looked at him before gesturing to Banks.

"Come on Madonna." Charlie said kicking Adam lightly with the toe of his new sneakers. Together we set off to the canteen which lay the other side of the quad in the huge old brick building.

**Charlottes POV**

"Come on then. Lunch!" Scott said with a grin moving towards the exit of the dorms. "Both teams will be there, give you a chance to meet the others properly." He smiled.

"Both teams?" I asked worriedly, looking down at my tracksuit. "Give me five minutes. I said I'd see a couple of girls who live next door there." Scotts face dropped.

"Julie and Connie? There on the JV team…theyre probably still changing." He said slowly. I told him id go change and be back soon. He said that he would wait and sat on one of the comfy looking sofas downstairs.

I rushed up the stairs, sprayed on some deodorant, washed my face and quickly dug through my suitcases for some clothes. I settled on a pair of patterned leggings, my favorite army boots and a plain black oversized jumper, or sweatshirt as I gathered they said over here. The entire team laughed at me when I commented on the hugeness of the jumper that came with the team coloured tracksuit, no-one knew what I meant. I went thoroughly red and started the jog before them. Scott caught up with me, not so easily, and apologized for the team's behavior, then proceeded to name some of the words that are different over here. It was a sweet thing to do, I thought as I toweled off my slightly damp hair and pulled it into a side plait. I was back in the lounge within five minutes of leaving to change.

I was wearing no makeup at all and felt a little self conscious as I called Scott, he turned around and stood up I noticed that he had taken off his tracksuit top and tied it around his waist, revealing a grey t-shirt and a hint of the muscular figure common of serious goalies. I smiled as we moved towards the brick building. "You didn't have to wait for me you know. I could have probably found my way around, have the girls turned u yet?" I said with a smile towards him.

"No they haven't. Now what kind of team captain would that make me eh?" He smiled back. "Besides this campus is huge, you wouldn't have found your way around." He laughed this gorgeous laugh that reminded me of my friends back home. Despite the fact that I was with this lovely guy in an amazing school, my eyes wetted for the first time since leaving the airport. I blinked it away quickly and made a mental note to call dad later. Scott asked me about back home, and why I came. I told him that dad was offered a job out here. "Its over in Pittsburg, but this is the best school in the country for hockey and he came here for a few years when he was younger, so I've been sent here." I explained. He told me he lives a few hours away by car and boards at the school too.

I paused outside the entrance to the canteen. "What's the matter?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing." I pasted on a smile and followed him into the huge dining hall. Around 40 students were spread around the dining hall, some in big groups (both the hockey teams) and a few foreign students who had come in early as was my excuse. A few of the diners were lined up at in one corner, choosing food from the dishes infront of them. We followed along, "The food is pretty good here" Scott informed me. "Just stay away from the pine nuts. They're not so friendly."

"Don't worry about that. I'm allergic to nuts anyway." I laughed, choosing a salad and a boxed sandwich from a fridge along with a bottle of water. Scott got a similar meal and we carried our trays back over to the table inhabited by the varsity team. As instructed the team pretended not to recognize me, Scott introduced me as a new girl from England who flew over from London this morning.

"You in our dorm then Charlotte?" One of the twins asked with a smile, he knew full well that I was, he carried up a few of my boxes for me earlier. I nodded and chatted along with them for a few minutes. They talked about hockey and the NHL, new players coming in for the next season and of course coaching changes.

I saw my in with the team and spoke up. "Pittsburgh have got a new head coach. He's good." I commented. A few of the team nodded in agreement and mentioned some players that should get more time this year. "Yeah, I'll pass that along." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" The other twin asked, pausing with some pasta on his fork and pointing it at me as he posed the question.

I grinned "Well Coach Taylor is my dad." The entire table went silent, "I've actually got some spare tickets to the game against Minnesota if anyone fancies tagging along next week." Sam sat with his fork in his open mouth.

"Seriously?" A few asked with grins.

"Yeah of course," I said with a smile, "any takers?"

One of the larger members of the team pointed his fork at me and looked around to the others, everyone fell quiet. "I approve." He said gesturing to me. The others cheered and I finally felt a little accepted by the group of huge scary guys.

**Julies POV**

"Where's Charlotte? I thought we were going to meet her for lunch?" Connie wondered as we walked the familiar halls, my new heels clacked against the cold marble floor. The echo felt alien. The school was usually so full of life.

"I don't know." I replied simply, looking down the corridor. I spotted a few of the team entering the canteen, tapped of Connie's shoulder and we jogged to catch up with them. I guess you couldn't really call it a canteen, I thought as I walked into the huge hall. With the polished hardwood floors and richly coloured walls, decorated with oil paintings of past head masters.

We walked with the boys to get food and sat ourselves down at our normal table, in the corner. Close to one of the gigantic windows that look out onto the perfectly manicured lawn of the quad. The boys began to dig into their burgers and fries, I had a plate of fries and Connie did too. During a pause in conversation I heard laughter from the Warrior's table.

Briefly looking over, I saw them all in their red tracksuits, eating and laughing together. I saw Scott and almost smiled for a second, forgetting that I hate him. Then, amongst the red and white, I saw the petite brunette in a black sweatshirt sitting next to Scott giggling along with some unknown joke. I sighed and turned to Connie. "Another one bites the dust, eh?" I said with a sad smile.

"I guess so. But she was supposed to meet us, that's a bit rude." Connie announced, Charlie looked over to us.

"Nah, I saw her coming down from her room, she waited for you guys there but didn't see you." He said with a frown, I instantly felt awful. I had forgotten that we said we'd meet her at the dorms. I looked at Connie, from her expression I saw that she felt the same.

"Shame the warriors got her. She was nice." Adam sighed.

"And by nice, you mean attractive and funny." Portman added with a laugh, Banks sheepishly nodded and I giggled.

A little later, I saw Charlotte leave their table. I stood up and announced that I was going to get a drink, making a casual beeline for the vending machine. Connie jogged to catch up with me. "I want to apologize for standing her up, I feel awful." She frowned.

The petite British girl bent over to collect a bottle of water from the vending machine. When she stood up, Connie and I stood beside her. "Charlotte?" I said, she smiled and said hi to us both. Her accent shocked me again, it always did, so fresh and weird. "I'm sorry that we stood you up at the dorms. We totally forgot that we were supposed to wait for you there." I apologized.

"No worries," She smiled again, "One of the varsity team saw me waiting and asked me to come eat with them so I did. I hope that's okay?" I nodded blindly. "They're a nice bunch of guys, not as funny as the ducks but a decent substitute." She laughed that silvery laugh again; it was so happy and carefree. She dumped a half eaten salad in the bin beside me. Connie looked at it. "You should come and sit with us?" She suggested, gesturing back to the red and white table of laughing boys.

I looked desperately at Connie, who understood and explained that we were eating with our team, and it would be rude to abandon them now. "Like I said, no worries. We can eat together tomorrow or something," she smiled, heading back to her table.

I looked at Connie as we walked back to the table, "she's so sweet." I commented, she agreed and we sat down. Connie looked at the fries infront of her; with a sigh she swept the blue and white paper carton into the bin next to the table. No-one noticed though.


End file.
